Unexpected
by Siriusly Duckling
Summary: Dudley Dursley falls in love and marries. What's so unexpected? DDxOC Story much better than summary. Rated T, just in case. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
1. Dudley and Alison

"Dudley Dursley? My name is Lee Jones and I'm calling from London Women's hospital. Your wife has gone into labour."

As soon as Dudley slammed down the telephone receiver, he walked as fast as he could without running to get permission to leave work early. After all, this was a big day. On his way to the hospital, inching slowly just over the speed limit, he was recalling just how he had gotten to be the luckiest man on earth. The day he met Alison Morgan.

_It was the very first day of 11__th__ grade. He'd finally convinced his parents to let him change schools. He hated Smeltings with a passion. Anyway, he was the 'new kid', and Alison was the most popular person in school. Both of them fancied the other, but would never admit it, for fear of rejection. About half-way through the school year they became the best of friends when, all of a sudden, Alison lost all her popularity because of a prank pulled on her by the school bully, Piers Polkiss, Dudley's former 'best friend'. They had never really talked to each other much until that day. He just happened to be in the right place at the right time. He was there comforting her while she sobbed on his shoulder. After that, they were almost inseparable, but they were just friends. You could tell both of them wanted so much more, but they were blind to the other's feelings. _

_Alison was on the school Softball team. They were at the grand finals playing for £1000 prize money that would go towards furthering the school sports equipment. The score was 13-10 to the opposing team with Alison up to bat and bases loaded in the last half of the last inning. As the first pitch comes in, it cuts the inside corner of the plate. Alison steps but doesn't swing. "STRIKE ONE!" The second pitch comes in but going badly awry. "Ball." As the next one comes in, Alison can see that this has to be the most beautiful pitch she's ever seen, as the ball nears the plate, she steps, brings her hips to face the front and the bat follows. As it collided with the ball, you can hear a deafening CRACK! The ball was almost out of sight as the person on third base touched home plate, followed soon after by the person who was on second. The outfielders were running to try to get the ball back to stop runs getting scored, but it was almost too late. The person who was on first now ran across home plate, evening the score. It's all down to Alison. If she can't get home, then the inning would be over and the opposing team would bat into overtime to get a winner. Alison contacted third base and, seeing the ball still out in the outfield, decides to make a sprint for home. Running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her, she slid into home just before the ball got there. As the dust settled, the umpire called "SAFE!" _

_Game over. Dudley who was watching the game, as just her friend, ran onto the field to congratulate her. After all, she got the winning run. He hugged her, but caught up in the moment, she kissed him, which quickly turned into a full on snog. After what felt like hours, Alison pulled away, her face panic stricken. Dudley with a small smile on his face leaned in to kiss her again. This one lasted longer and everybody was staring. The famous "best friends" were finally together. Everyone but them could see how much they had both fancied each other._

Dudley finally arrived at the hospital and ran straight to the reception desk.

"Excuse me ma'am," he blurted out breathlessly. "Can you please tell me where Alison Dursley is? I'm her husband. I got a call saying she'd gone into labour."

"Yes sir, she's in the maternity ward, Floor 2, Birth room 4." She replied as she scrolled through the computer's files of patient's details.

He quickly ran the way she had pointed him and was outside the room in no time. He walked in to see Alison lying on the bed with a nurse at the end of the bed.

"Dudley!" she exclaimed as he walked in.

The nurse turned around and asked, "Excuse me, sir, are you a relative?"

"Yes nurse, I'm Dudley Dursley, her husband," Dudley replied irritably. He just wanted to see his wife for God's sake!

"Well, in that case, your wife is currently at 4cm. We need to wait until she is at 10cm before the baby is ready to be born, I'll leave you two alone for a while. Just press the button beside the bed if you need anything, we'll be checking you regularly." With that said, the nurse walked out of the room.

"Oh Al, I'm so nervous, yet so excited at the same time, our first child. I'm kind of glad that we decided to wait to know the baby's sex but you also know how impatient I am."

"Dudley, I feel almost exactly the same way. Oh, and by the way, I thought we should use this time to decide on two names, one for a girl and one for a boy, so we don't have to worry about it later, we can just enjoy our time with our child." All the while, Dudley was nodding his head in agreement. "I kind of like the name Sagan, for a girl and Lincoln for a boy."

"Perfect." He whispered. "Our little girl Sagan, or our little boy Lincoln. What about middle names?"

"Lincoln Aaron Dursley, or Sagan Isabella Dursley, what do you think?" Alison seemed nervous, as if she was scared of Dudley's disapproval. Dudley quickly made sure her fears were eradicated.

"I think you're the most wonderful person ever in existence. I don't want to see you in the pain you're going to be in when our baby is being born; I love you too much. But you need me here to hold your hand; you need me here more than I want to be away from your pain. I'm not going to leave you for a second, I promise."

As the nurse walked back in, he moved to the side to allow her to measure again. "Mrs Dursley, you're now currently at 7cm. It's not long now."

After the birth, Alison lay on the bed, covered in sweat, holding a newborn baby boy, and Dudley was sitting beside her, cradling a newborn baby girl. Twins.

"We probably should've looked at the ultrasound," Dudley said, worried, "even if we didn't want to know the sexes. I..."

"Dudley, it's alright," Alison cut in amusedly. "We have what we've always wanted, a family."

Dudley sighed. "I love you Lincoln, Sagan and Al. You're the three most important people in my life and I couldn't live without you."

While Alison, Lincoln and Sagan were still at the hospital, Dudley had gone home to organize the nursery. He needed to go out and buy an extra crib, dresser and more baby clothes, the neutral coloured clothes they'd gotten before the birth, he split in half and put each half in a separate dresser. Then he put the pink clothes in one of the dressers and the blue ones in the other. Since he was now on paternity leave for a week, he decided the time not spent in the hospital would be spent painting the nursery. Half the room was pink, half was blue, straight down the middle. On the pink side, was Sagan's dresser and crib; on the blue side was Lincoln's.


	2. Accidental Magic

When the twins and Alison finally came home from the hospital, Dudley was ecstatic. He'd been home alone for far too long, thirteen days to be exact. Alison and the twins had had to be kept in for observation, just in case.

Dudley took the twins to their bedroom, while Al followed closely behind with their bags. When they got to the nursery, Alison stopped and gasped at how beautiful Dudley had made the room. The two cribs were polished mahogany, which matched the dressers. There was a changing table in the exact centre of the far wall, under the window, half on the blue side, and half on the pink side. The blankets were neatly tucked into the mattresses with an arrangement of toys both in the cribs and on top of the dressers.

After they put the twins down for their nap, Dudley walked back to the master bedroom. Alison followed quietly. As soon as she shut the door behind them, he turned around and she started kissing him passionately. It quite possibly could've led further if Lincoln hadn't started crying. Al sighed when that woke Sagan up as well. She retraced her steps back to the nursery where she promptly picked up Sagan, trying to calm her down, while Dudley did the same with Lincoln. Walking to the kitchen, she smirked at Dudley while mouthing "Good luck." She grabbed a bottle of formula and started bouncing Sagan up and down gently while feeding her. Once again, Dudley repeated with Lincoln.

Six years later, the first sign came.

"Sagan, honey, have you seen mummy's keys?" Sagan thought hard, trying to picture where she'd seen the keys last. Alison was watching her daughter's facial expression go from enjoyment (because she was playing with her toys at the time), to concentration, to surprise, as the keys suddenly appeared in her tiny, six-year old hand. Alison's face mirrored her daughters. Of course, neither of them knew what had happened, so they kept it a secret, not wanting to alarm anyone.

These things started happening on a regular basis. Even Dudley started noticing, although, he who should've realised what was happening, didn't.

They usually happened when the twins were either angry, or scared, but they could happen at other times as well. It became such a regular occurrence that nobody took notice anymore, until it was all explained.

It was the day of the twin's birthday. Their 11th to be exact. This was just the 'family' party. They'd had one with all their friends a few days earlier. This was a birthday they'd never forget, for two reasons. One, they had a visitor who looked to be over 100 years old yet was still as energetic as ever and, two, because of what said person had said to them.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, Lincoln, Sagan. How very nice to meet you all. If I may have a word with you all? I'm sorry to impose on what looks like to be a fantastic party. I suggest you take a seat.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts."

At this point Dudley let out a small "Oh".

"Yes, Mr Dursley, I thought you'd remember..."

Alison spoke up for the first time since Minerva arrived, "Dudley, what's going on?"

"Harry," was the only thing he managed to get out.

"Harry, as in your cousin Harry Potter?" Dudley merely nodded towards Professor McGonagall as a response.

She took this as an invitation to keep going. "You see, Mrs Dursley, Harry is a wizard. And I, for that matter, am a witch. I am here to explain to you that, both of your children seem to be magical as well. I would like to invite them to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Assuming that they come, the school term commences on September first." At this point, she pulled two yellowish envelopes from under her cloak. One was addressed to a Miss S. Dursley, the other to a Mr L. Dursley. The twins took their respective envelopes and quickly slit them open. They were very fascinated.


	3. Hogwarts Letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Sagan proceeded to pull out the second piece of parchment and begin reading.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phillida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_Parents are also reminded that due to previous events, first year students may now make the house quidditch team, and therefore are allowed their own broomsticks._


	4. Diagon Alley

Professor McGonagall was looking on, amused as their expressions got more and more incredulous. Sagan was the first to recover. "What's quidditch?"

"Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks. There are three kinds of ball used in the game. There's the quaffle, two bludgers and the snitch. All together, there are seven players on each team, a keeper, two beaters, three chasers and a seeker. There are spots available for some of those spots on all four House teams. If you decide to try out and if you make the team, then the Captains will explain to you how the game is played.

Both twins were listening intently, sounding like they'd enjoy playing this new game called 'Quidditch'.

"Of course, you'll need to make a visit to Diagon Alley sometime in the near future. If you like, I can go with you, help out, and you'll need to change muggle money to wizard money."

"Thank you Professor, that would be great, but what's 'muggle'?" Alison asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A muggle is a non-magical person like yourself and Mr Dursley. It's not anything offensive, if it sounded that way."

"Please, call us Dudley and Alison," she said politely.

"Thank-you, Alison. Now, when would you like to go to Diagon Alley?"

Dudley spoke up for the first time in a while, still looking very pale. "You guys can go now if you like. I have some, er, stuff... to do. I don't think I'll be finished for a while yet."

"Are you sure Dud?"

"Positive."

"If it's alright with you Professor, we could go now if you want?" Alison told the older woman.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Alison," McGonagall said with a smile.

"Alright, kids, go get your stuff together, we're going out."

Once they were in Diagon Alley, Lincoln and Sagan were practically bouncing around the cobble-stoned road in excitement. First, Minerva took Alison and the twins to Gringotts to open a vault for the twins and exchange money to put in the vault. She decided it would be easier to exchange a large amount at the one time rather than having to keep coming back to add to the account, so she handed over the £2000 she had withdrawn from the Muggle bank before arriving here which, when exchanged, amount to about 400 galleons.

After withdrawing a little bit of that, they headed back outside to buy the school supplies Lincoln and Sagan would need for Hogwarts. Alison requested that they get wands first, so McGonagall led them to Ollivanders.

Above the door was a shabby, peeling sign that read, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

They walked into the store without making a sound. None of them spoke. The store was covered in dust and there were ceiling-high shelves with long, thin boxes as far as the eye could see.

"Lincoln, why don't you ring the bell?" Alison whispered when they reached the counter, sensing the powerful aura around the place.

As soon as the bell rang, a ladder flew across the back wall, holding an ancient-looking man.

"Professor McGonagall? Why're you here? Your wand didn't break now did it?" The man's voice was soft, but strong in a way. It seemed wispy, but able to be great and terrible if it wanted.

"No, no," McGonagall said irritably. "I'm just helping Mrs Dursley here get her children's supplies for Hogwarts."

"So a wand each for the young sir and miss?"

"Yes, thank-you."

"Now, why don't you go first young sir?"

Lincoln blinked in surprise. "O-o-o-k..." he stammered nervously.

After the usual enchanted measurements, Ollivander finally said, "Here, try this one. Cherry, Unicorn Hair, 11 inches."

As soon as Lincoln gripped the wand and swished it a bit, rainbow sparks flew out the tip. He, Sagan and Alison gasped in awe.

"Very nice, you are very well suited to that wand young one. Treat it well. Now for the young miss." He walked up and down the shelves, apparently very deep in concentration. Finally he pulled a box out and said "Rosewood, Dragon Heartstring, 13 ½ inches. No, definitely not." Ollivander squeaked as Sagan swished the wand and shattered the glass vase behind the counter. After a quick muttered "Reparo," from Ollivander, he pulled another box down and said, "Willow, Thestral Hair, 9 ½ inches." When nothing happened he grabbed another one and said "Mahogany, Phoenix Feather, 10 inches." This time, sparks flew out the wand's tip when Sagan grasped it. "That wand will serve you well. Take care of it."

They finished paying and grabbed the newly wrapped wands. Next stop was Flourish and Blotts.

As soon as Lincoln saw the miles of books, he ran off to see what he could find. "Lincoln!" Alison called after her son. She started to chase after him. Suddenly, she saw Lincoln run straight into a man with jet-black hair.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" she said breathlessly. She grabbed Lincoln by the arm and pulled him away from the stranger. "He just got a little excited is all. We aren't quite used to magic yet."

"Oh, that's quite all right," the man said kindly. Alison looked up into his bottle-green eyes to see a genuine smile on his face. "I have kids of my own. I know exactly how you feel. So, you're – Professor McGonagall!" he said as the older woman came up to them with Sagan in tow. "We didn't expect to see you here. Who do you have with you this year?" Harry asked, referring to the three Dursleys.

Professor McGonagall's face showed a range of emotions, varying from surprise, to angry shock. "Harry! I'm shocked at you. This is Alison, with her kids, Sagan and Lincoln." She said the names very slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Those names sound familiar, somehow…" Alison saw the man's face scrunch up in concentration.

"Dursley…" she prompted.

"Oh," Harry let a small sound and his eyes widened. "So Dudley's kids are magical? What'd he do when he found out? I mean, he grew up hating magic!"

This time, Alison answered, "Well, he went a bit pale and refused to say more than one word at a time. And he refused to come here, to help the kids, and he hasn't spoken to them at all since we found out..."

"Well, he's probably a bit scared. His very first encounter with magic, he ended up with a pig's tail!"

Alison was frowning. Who was this man who seemed to know her husband so well? McGonagall has called him 'Harry'. Wait, could this be Dudley's cousin, Harry Potter?

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked him.

"I am," he said. "I take it you've heard of me. Not all of it bad, I hope."

"Oh, no!" she said quickly. "No, most of it was quite good. I never knew you were a wizard, though. Dudley failed to mention that."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not surprised," he said. "He and I didn't always get along too well. We're more friendly acquaintances, really." He turned to the twins now. "But I haven't met you before!" he said jovially. "How do you do?"

"Fine," Sagan said. Lincoln stayed quiet, staring up at Harry in awe. Harry smiled gently. "Well, I hope you have as much fun in the Wizarding world as I did. I can tell you now that it's every bit as wondrous and amazing as the Muggle one. And it is possible to live in both worlds. Never forget that."

The twins nodded. "Now, since I've only just met you, I'd like to spend a little time with you. Is that all right with you four?" McGonagall and Alison both nodded. "Well!" he said happily. "I'll just go get the rest of the family, then!" And with that, he walked off .

Two minutes later, he came back with a red-headed woman and three children, two boys and a girl. The girl was a redhead with deep chocolate eyes, like her mother. The eldest boy had his fathers messy black hair but had inherited his mothers chocolate coloured eyes. The youngest boy, however was almost an exact replica of his father, except he didn't wear glasses. After introductions were made, the two families (and one professor) headed off to finish shopping.


	5. Hogwarts Express

**AN: Ok... I know no–one reads these but... Due to a review that my best friend harrypottertwilight (the Author of this fic) received letting her know that if Lily was going into her first year at Hogwarts then James would be 15 and Al 13 and also the fact that her Microsoft Word is not currently working she asked me, Nymph Tonks–Lupin (please no–one go look at it, the stories are abysmal... I don't know why I keep going), to re–upload this chapter with the corrections**

To make up for all the missed birthdays, Harry bought Sagan and Lincoln an owl each. Sagan decided to get a snowy owl that she named Edward, while Lincoln got a handsome tawny that he named Jasper.  
As it was Lily's first year as well, the three eleven year olds hung out together as the parents and Minerva took them to get potions ingredients, owl treats, uniforms and things like that. But, as Lily and the boys had been begging to go the entire trip, the last place they decided to visit was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lincoln and Sagan couldn't take in everything quick enough. Everywhere they looked in that shop there was something new to see.  
Albus and James kept running ahead as they were 'responsible' enough to go off by themselves for a while. But the thirteen- and fiveteen-year-olds knew that they had gone too far when they ended up at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. As soon as they stepped foot in the Alley, they were mobbed by Dark wizards and witches trying to sell them Dark artefacts. James grabbed Al by the hand and sprinted back the way they came, with Al almost flying along behind him.  
"Mum... Dad... Knockturn Alley... creepy people..." James barely managed to spit out.  
"James Sirius and Albus Severus, what did we say about going into Knockturn Alley? It's dangerous!" Ginny reprimanded her sons.  
"We know Mum, we weren't watching where we were going and as soon as we got there, we ran away as quickly as possible," Al took over.  
"All right," Ginny sighed. "As long as you're both okay."  
As soon as that was said, Al turned quickly to his dad and said very excitedly, "Can we go get my birthday present now?"  
"I guess," Harry said. "I don't see any reason why not."  
"Yeah! Come on, come on, otherwise they're all going to be gone!"  
"Fine, fine. We're coming. Lead the way. You probably know how to get there better than I do, anyway, by now."  
Albus snickered at his dad's joke. Nobody knew the way to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' better than Harry Potter.  
For his thirteenth birthday, Al was allowed to choose a new broomstick, because right now, all he had was James' old _Nimbus 3000_, which went out of style when the new _Lightning Bolt_ came out. Al desperately wanted one of these; even James didn't have one.  
Al looked at the 'price upon request' sign that hung next to the Lightning Bolt and gulped, glancing quickly at his dad. Just the fact that they didn't show the price, told him that it was expensive. Behind him, Albus heard the twins gasp as they looked at all the different Quidditch supplies. After they purchased Albus' new broom, Alison asked the twins if they would like a broom as well. Both twins nodded enthusiastically.  
"I'm afraid they won't be brooms like Albus', especially not two of them. Here, maybe something a little cheaper."  
"Come now, Alison, I'll pay for them," Harry laughed.  
"Oh, no, you've already bought them owls, I..." Alison said quickly.  
"I insist," Harry said firmly. "If it makes you feel better, I'll only pay for half."  
"Oh, ok then." Alison finally gave in.  
So out they walked with three Lightning Bolts.  
Alison pulled quickly into the driveway of 26 Alphabet Way with Sagan and Lincoln in the back seat, looking excitedly through their new supplies.  
When they got inside, each carrying a third of the school stuff, Sagan quickly dropped it on the couch and ran to Dudley. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Guess who we saw in Diagon Alley?! We saw Harry, Daddy! Harry Potter! You know him don't you, Daddy?!"  
Dudley quickly turned to Alison. "If his children are going to Hogwarts then mine aren't going."  
"But, Dud..."  
"No, Alison. I've thought this through, I'll put up with him and his... abnormality, but he will NOT pass it on to my kids."  
Sagan turned to Alison with tears in her eyes. "But mummy, I want to go, and Linc does too, don't you Linc!" Lincoln quickly nodded his agreement.  
"No, I absolutely refuse. You just tell that McGregor woman or whatever the hell her name is, that they will _not_ be going."

As the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks, Alison and the kids decided to give Dudley the cold shoulder, only speaking to him if absolutely necessary. Alison, though, knew her husband well enough to know how to persuade him to give in. Even if it took months.  
September 1st rolled around with Sagan and Lincoln still ignoring their father, maybe begging him every now and then to change his mind and then, when he still refused, went back to the silent treatment. But Dudley had inherited his father's stubbornness, and stood his ground.

Early in the morning on September 1st, Alison quietly packed all of Sagan and Lincoln's school supplies into her car, while everyone else was still sleeping. At 10:00, she told Dudley that she was taking the kids to a sleepover at a friend's house. So off they drove to King's Cross Station with Dudley obliviously watching the news at home.  
"Linc? Do you have the tickets? What platform is the train leaving from?"  
"Um… Platform 9 ¾, it says," Lincoln said nervously.  
"What? Platform 9 ¾? Are you trying to be funny?"  
"Mum, there's Harry!" Sagan cried excitedly. "Remember him? I think we should follow him."  
"Oh, you're right, Sagan, that is him. Maybe we should ask him for directions. Come on kids."  
"Uh, Harry?" Alison called out.  
Harry quickly turned around to see who called his name. When he saw who it was he smiled. "Oh, hi Alison. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. Would you, erm, be able to tell us where the train is leaving from?"  
"Oh! Of course! I forgot you didn't know how! Just follow us, we'd be more than happy to show you the way."  
Alison and the twins anxiously watched James, Albus, and Lily run through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Then, Harry ran through.  
With a deep breath, they quickly ran through the barrier to get to the platform, Alison holding tight to Ginny's hand as the only way Muggles could get through was to be in physical contact with a witch or wizard.  
The three Dursleys stared around in awe at everything they saw, from the sign that read "Platform 9 ¾" to the steaming, scarlet train that read "Hogwarts Express".  
"Quickly, quickly, get on!" Ginny said hurriedly. The train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock! You've got ten minutes!" Ginny began herding her children towards the train.  
"You'll be fine, Lily, don't worry! Don't listen to James, he's just playing with your mind. Have fun! Albus don't stress out too much! James, try not to get into too much trouble!"  
Alison took a big, deep breath. "Well, I suggest you follow them," she told the twins. The twins nodded and began dragging their trunks towards the train.  
Alison waited until she saw their heads poke out of one of the windows. They began to wave to her.  
"Now you two write every day, you hear me?" Alison called out. "Don't worry about your father, I'll talk him around!"  
"We'll write, Mom, I promise!" Sagan yelled back.  
"Yeah, we'll be fine! Don't worry about us!" Lincoln added.  
"I love you!" Alison yelled one last time. The train began to roll away, taking her kids with it. Alison waved until she couldn't see the train anymore.  
One tear slid slowly down Alison's left cheek, but before she could quickly wipe it away, Ginny saw.  
"Don't worry Alison," Ginny said soothingly. "I remember how hard it was when James first went off to Hogwarts four years ago, and we still had two kids at home! If you ever want to talk you're welcome to come around our place, isn't that right Harry." Ginny fixed her husband with the stare she inherited from her mother.  
"Oh, er, yeah, anytime you want," Harry said sheepishly. "We live at 12 Grimmauld Place, London."  
"Thanks, guys," Alison said. "I may have to take you up on that offer one day." She got up the courage to give the couple a watery smile. She was very lucky to have made two such wonderful friends, even if her husband didn't approve of them.  
Yet.


	6. Hogwarts

**AN: Guys, this chapter is unbetaed but my beta is taking a while to get it back, once I do get it back, then I'll update it with the edited version, sorry for any mistakes.**

Sagan and Lincoln found a compartment with Lily and Albus. Al's best friend, Mark Jordan, quickly joined them. He was followed in by Rose and Hugo.  
Al introduced Mark to the twins so they sat and talked about their holidays until the witch with the food trolley came. Sagan and Lincoln, not having had any of this, decided to try a bit of everything, not without a warning about 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans'.

"They mean every flavour," Lily explained. "Teddy says he got a glue flavour one once, whatever glue is."  
"Glue is something...muggles...use to stick stuff to paper." Lincoln told her.

The twins had fun testing and trying out all sorts of wizarding confectionary, and even started a Chocolate Frog card collection.

"I wonder what house you all will be in," Mark mused.

"What houses are there? Are any of them we don't want to get into?" asked Sagan.

"Well, the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each house has its own colours and representative animal. They are red, gold and a lion for Gryffindor, yellow, black and a badger for Hufflepuff, blue, bronze and an eagle for Ravenclaw and green, silver and a serpent for Slytherin. Now, I definitely don't want you to be in Slytherin, most dark wizards come from Slytherin, everybody says Hufflepuff's are a load of duffers, but it wouldn't be that bad. Each house has a redeeming quality, bravery, loyalty, wit and cunning. OK, now I've rambled enough, girls, scoot, we're going to get changed."

After the boys got changed, then they swapped and the girls got changed, the train started slowing down.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Lincoln could see a huge man over the top of everyone's heads who was beckoning to them. Once they were all assembled in front of him he said, "Alright, no more'n four to a boat, and FORWARD."

Sagan caught her first glimpse of Hogwarts and almost fell out of her boat in surprise, she only didn't because Lincoln grabbed the back of her robes and Lily and Hugo each caught one of her arms.

The huge man, who they later found out was named Hagrid, led them up to the Entrance Hall, where Sagan was glad to see Professor McGonagall. Lincoln could hear hundreds of voices emanating from the grand doors to the right; he assumed the rest of the school was already here. Professor McGonagall explained that before they could eat, they had to be sorted into their houses, and on she went to explain all about the 4 houses that Sagan and Lincoln had already heard.

"At Hogwarts I was crafted  
Many years ago  
And through the ages I have seen  
Great wizards come and go

Whether gifted with a clever mind  
Courage, wit, or virtues  
You must stay wary of your talents  
And with which purpose they are used

While we glory in these days of peace  
We all still must remember  
The sacrifices that were made  
For our world to continue to prosper

History can repeat itself  
Without continued examination  
So while you're learning to use magic  
Keep justice as your foundation

The pointless deaths of war will haunt  
This hat for all existence  
For I have seen too many lives  
Be paid because of intolerance

Witch or wizard, muggle or squib  
House-elf or centaur  
The responsibility lies in all of us  
To treat the lot as brother

And as I have said many times  
And will say again  
I sometimes do regret sorting  
Separating those that might have been friends

Whether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw  
Slytherin or Hufflepuff  
You must stay united for what is right  
This I cannot stress enough

And though I'm just a sorting hat  
I have knowledge deep within  
But you've all listened enough tonight  
Let the sorting now begin!"

"Now, when I call your name, please step forward, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head,

Abel, Darcy."

A broad shouldered, blonde boy walked quickly up to the stool, looking nervous at being the first called, only to be sorted into Ravenclaw after what looked like a lengthy discussion. Next came 'Adams, Seth' who became the first Gryffindor. The sorting continued for a few more people until Brown, Lucas and Bush, William became the first Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively.

Lincoln found he was starting to lose concentration on his surroundings only to be woken up from his reverie by his twin sister who nudged him in the ribs when he didn't respond to the call of Dursley, Lincoln.

He walked cautiously up to the sorting hat, not knowing what to expect, it didn't look painful, but you never know.  
"Ahh, a muggleborn I see, well that already rules out Slytherin. Very smart and also very loyal to your friends and especially your sister. But I see more bravery than those so it'll have to be... GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
Lincoln had the impression that the last word was shouted out for everyone to hear, since the furthest table on the left started cheering. He waved to Sagan and walked over to sit next to Annabella Barnes, another first year, and across from Seth Adams.

He turned his head to watch Sagan get sorted.

**Sagan's POV**

"So much like your brother you are, but while he favours bravery, you, on the other hand, more favour smarts and wittiness. I believe you should be in... RAVENCLAW!!!"

The rest of the sorting passed fairly quickly, she only paused briefly to notice that both Lily and Hugo had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Sagan stared at the Gryffindor table wistfully, not only was she split from her twin brother for the first time in her life, she was the only person from her compartment on the train that wasn't in Gryffindor.

"At least I'm not in Slytherin," she muttered to herself.

"Sorry, were you speaking to me?" the girl next to her asked. Sagan thought her name might've been Amie, or something like that.

"Oh, no, I'm just speaking to myself, see, I only know a few people here, the people from my compartment, and all of them, were sorted into Gryffindor, including my twin brother."

"Well, now you know me, too, and obviously I'm not in Gryffindor, hi, I'm Amie Oddball, and I am very proud of my name, it suits me, a lot."

At this, Sagan had to laugh, I think I'm gonna like this girl, she thought. "I'm Sagan Dursley, like Carl Sagan, he was a muggle astronomer."

"Cool, I like your name."

"Thanks." They finished their dinner and then dessert came up. Sagan grabbed a chocolate profiterole and Amie grabbed two caramel tarts. Once they were finished, they followed the Ravenclaw fifth year prefects to Ravenclaw tower. The female, who they found out was named Courtney, knocked once on the door. At once, the beak of an eagle, which was situated on the door, opened and out came a soft, musical voice, which said "What has four legs, then two legs, then 3 legs?"

"I believe that would be a person," Courtney replied. "Four legs in babyhood, two legs in adolescence and adulthood, and walking with a cane in the elderly."

"Correct." At this, the door swung open. After everybody filed in, she turned to the first years and said, "To get into the common room; you just have to answer a question, if you get it wrong, you just wait outside until someone gets it right. Boys dormitories up those stairs and to the right, girls, the same on your left. Have a good night." She said pointing to a staircase to her right.

Meanwhile, with the gryffindors…

They walked, and they walked, and they walked, until after what seemed like hours to Lincoln, they reached a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress, "Password?" she said in a very posh voice.

"Devil's Snare," replied the prefect named Declan. The portrait swung forward to reveal an entryway to which they all filed through. They gathered in the common room with Declan and Hugo's cousin Dominique standing at the front.

"Now, girls dormitories are up that staircase and to your left, boys, the same on your right. Your belongings have already been brought up, sleep well." Dominique told everyone. As soon as he walked into the dormitory, Lincoln spotted Jasper's cage by one of the windows, sure enough, his bed was beside the window. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

I am really sorry guys, my Microsoft Office is screwed up and I can't use it, this is just a quick message from someone else's computer so I have no idea when it'll get fixed. Sorry.

Love harrypottertwilight


End file.
